


Серый призрак

by Argee_Lince



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старскрим с неожиданной стороны. Как-то он вышел куда сильнее, взрослее и серьёзнее, чем в каноне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серый призрак

**Author's Note:**

> Я смотрел "Трансформеров" по "Шестому каналу" в Санкт-Петербурге. И привык писать имена героев в переводе. На всякий случай - привожу соответствия:  
> Скандалист - Starscream  
> Громовержец - Thundercracker  
> Деформер - Skywarp  
> Бархан - Soundwave  
> Истребитель - Skyfire  
> Эффектиконы - Stunticons

Воздух поёт под крыльями, мягко поддерживая. Белые облака кучерявятся барашками. Впереди по курсу ярко светит солнце, игриво щекоча лучами отполированную обшивку. Внизу земля – Земля, нарезанная на квадратики. Зелень лесов, лазурь океанов, желтизна пустынь и прозрачное многоцветие льдов.  
 _Мерзко._ Скандалист ненавидит эту планету. Когда-то она отняла у него лучшего друга. Теперь отняла родину. Что ещё он потеряет здесь? Себя?  
Казалось бы – что держит? Плюнь на всё, развернись, возвращайся. Кибертрон ждёт тебя – изгрызенный временем скелет Кибертрона: остовы зданий, ржавые кружева, змеи оборванных проводов, разбитые окна, тени побед и завоеваний. Но слишком страшно видеть мёртвым то, что любишь всем сердцем – не задумываясь, не рассуждая. И в памяти остаются лишь звёзды – искристая сияющая россыпь, часть души, когда-то разлетевшейся сверкающими брызгами по прозрачно-чёрному небу. С первого полёта они настойчиво зовут: вперёд и вверх, не оглядывайся!  
Вряд ли кто-то в окружении Мегатрона пожалеет, если Скандалист исчезнет. Даже Громовержец с Деформером, близнецы, созданные в подражание старшему. Даже Бархан, который всегда стоял рядом со Скандалистом: один за правым плечом Повелителя, второй за левым. Остальные? Все ненавидят задирающего нос выскочку, который вечно умудряется выйти сухим из воды, даже поднимая мятеж и проигрывая.  
Причина мятежей проста: каждый раз думается: вот-вот – и достаточно. Добытой энергии хватит, чтобы начать восстанавливать родную планету. Мегатрон не нужен, чёртов милитарист уже отжил своё, всё, что от него требуется – это один удачный проект. И ещё один. И ещё. Сегодняшний должен увенчаться успехом. А даже если и нет – довольно. Он устал быть бездомным бродягой. Его зовёт Кибертрон.

Находка Громилы и Деформера оказывается неожиданной. Новость едва не сбивает с ног. _Истребитель? Живой? Не может быть!_ Радость, недоверие, надежда – и желание увидеть чудо воочию, чего бы это ни стоило. Мегатрон тоже счастлив. Ему, надутому и самодовольному, лишь бы ещё один солдат, а уж такой крупный – и вовсе подарок судьбы. А Скандалист, захлебнувшийся эмоциями, упускает из виду, насколько же давно они с Истребителем потеряли друг друга. За спиной одного – столетия ледяного плена. За спиной другого – война, потери, ненависть... и небо. Которое раньше было одно на двоих, летевших крылом к крылу, потом осталось в безраздельной власти Скандалиста – а теперь раскололось напополам. Когда Истребитель отказался расстреливать пленных автоботов – это было предательством. И тогда выстрелил Скандалист.

Мы с тобою звались приятели –  
Здесь обычай у всех таков.  
Но бесстрастные обстоятельства  
Превратили нас во врагов.  
Я на зов твой отвечу вызовом,  
Хоть не вижу, какой резон –  
Я охочусь за Серым Призраком,  
Уходящим за горизонт.

Серо-серебристая обшивка Мегатрона всегда маячила где-то впереди. Для него Кибертрон был ступенькой на пути к цели – этот дуболом жаждал мирового господства. _Было бы смешно, если бы не было так противно. Завоюешь ты мир – и что? Будешь сидеть и любоваться обломками? Или, не дай звёзды, примешься милостиво править? Ублюдочная ограниченная шахтная тварь, гладиатор-неудачник, ты даже не понимаешь, от чего отказываешься, что готов отбросить с дороги, словно шлак! Впрочем, ты всегда смотрел только снизу. А я видел Кибертрон сверху. И сталь его городов тоже была серой...  
Именно ты развязал войну. Ты уничтожил мою планету. Есть справедливость в том, чтоб ты же и исправил содеянное, а после – сдох, как последняя мразь. Ты заслужил. И если ради этого мне придётся идти по трупам и стрелять в бывших друзей – я не остановлюсь. В конце концов, не сам ли ты учил меня проламывать дорогу там, где её никогда не было?_

Нам с тобою больше не встретиться  
У причальной стенки одной –  
Ныне властвует околесица,  
Называемая войной.  
От шального выстрела Принципа  
Покатился смертей сезон…  
Я охочусь за Серым Призраком,  
Уходящим за горизонт.

_Прости, Истребитель. Наверное, будь у меня такая возможность – я бы извинился. Или не извинился бы. Да, мне жаль – но виноватым я себя не чувствую. В конце концов, Скандалист, которого ты знал, успел умереть, и парочка тех, кто был после, тоже отправились следом._ Беспечно-наивный мальчишка, впервые поднявшийся в небо, преподаватель математики в Академии Кибертрона, исследователь дальнего космоса, мятежник, преступник, диверсант... Сейчас – командующий ВВС, правая рука Повелителя, фаворит-неудачник, боец, убийца – и по-прежнему лучший в любом из небес. Даже в этом, отвратительно плотном и голубом.

Так ли важно кто первым выстроил  
Самый первый на свете плот?  
Я тебя приветствую выстрелом,  
Ну а там – кому повезет.  
Победитель отметил тризною  
Побежденного вечный сон.  
Я охочусь за Серым Призраком,  
Уходящим за горизонт.

_Я не слишком усердно целился, Скай – всё, что я мог для тебя сделать. Интересно, ты понял? Неважно.  
Не жди, что я оглянусь._

* * *

Эффектиконы сидят кружком и, разве что не разевая рты, слушают Громилу. Конечно, в кассетнике росту меньше трёх метров – но здесь как раз случай, когда размер не имеет значения: лихости и задиристости в этой мелочи на пятерых хватит. А у команды Мотомастера перед ним свой должок: в конце концов, именно Громила угонял машины, которые Мегатрон превратил в эффектиконов. Сначала над ребятами посмеивались: как так, десептиконы – и на колёсах. Потом привыкли, а после того, как самые остроумные огребли по паре хороших затрещин, зубоскалить и вовсе перестали. Кассетник гордился дружбой, задирал нос и втихаря учил эффектиконов жизни. Вот и сейчас – опять какие-то байки травит:  
– Скандалист – клоун тот ещё. Над его попытками власть захватить уже кто только не ржал. Мегатрон, кажись, и вовсе со скуки свихнётся, если этот внезапно утихомириться вздумает. А недавно вообще чего было... Повелитель решил из ядра Земли энергию выкачать. Ладно, нам чего – работаем. Тут вдруг опа – какая-то ледышка дюже твёрдая. Я её так и эдак – хренушки. А Деформер сзади ехидствует: слабак, мол, не десептикон... Я разозлился, как долбанул! Гляжу, вмёрз кто-то. Выковыряли мы его, Мегатрон смотрит. О, говорит, харроший десептикон выйдет, большой такой – чините давайте. Тут Скандалист и вылез. Он этого Истребителя давно знал, оказывается – вместе по космосу шлялись, исследовали. Занесла их нелёгкая на Землю, вляпались в какой-то местный катаклизм. Скандалист говорил, половину планеты перекопал – да видать, Истребитель на другой половине оказался. В общем, порадовались встречке, то-сё, раз – автоботы лезут. За судьбу планеты испереживались, бедолаги, аж карбюраторы переклинило. Кой-кому уйти удалось, четверых отловили. Скандалист обрадовался, решил дружку дать проявиться. Стреляй, говорит, по мордам этим. А дружок чистоплюем оказался, выпендриваться стал: они передо мной ни в чём не виноваты, вреда мне не причиняли, я тут вообще мирный учёный, а вы все сволочи и живёте не по совести. Ну и донылся: Скандалист по нему же первому влепил. Жаль только – не добил по старой дружбе: Истребитель потом к автоботам срыл, и ничем приятным для нас это не кончилось. А Скандалисту – хоть бы хны: он по приятелю и не горевал особо, видно было.

Авиакоммандер криво ухмыляется и отходит в темноту ещё дальше. Обрыв, шаг вперёд, трансформация и полёт – вперёд и вверх, не оглядывайся. Крылья режут упругий воздух, звёзды, пусть и складываются в другие созвездия, так же ласково подмигивают с чёрного неба.  
Где-то над горизонтом серым призраком встаёт Кибертрон.

_В тексте использована песня Алькора на стихи Белгарата._


End file.
